Snowflakes
by OriginalChocobo
Summary: After attending Tomoe's wedding, Souichi and Mori decide to take a vacation in a familiar, snowy country. However, Morinaga's intentions are pure this time. Rated M for lemon and some swearing.
1. Act 1

**Disclaimer- Everything to do with Koisuru Boukun belongs to Takanaga Hinako, that genius.**

**(A/N) Okay, so this is my first yaoi fanfiction and my first in general for this fandom so I would love some critisism on characterization (I don't think I made senpai quite irritable enough). I had no idea what was running through my head when I made this other than 'Finally finished the series thus far and it's only... 2 o' clock. Well, guess it's time to make a fanfiction.' I just had to as Koisuru Boukun is really the only yaoi manga I _love _and Takanaga's characters aren't the cookie cutter aloof seme and adorably effeminate uke. Yeah, I'm not a fangirl in that sense. So um... enjoy?**

* * *

><p><em>Deep breaths.<em>

Morinaga obeyed the one statement that somehow broke through all of his other scattered thoughts and inhaled slowly to no avail. He still trembled violently as he had been for the past couple hours… days… weeks? Time wasn't exactly tangible to him anymore. As far as he could tell, they were all the same now that his mind was shaken with a borderline hysteria he had never experienced before.

"Senpai…" he whispered with a smile gracing his features, almost as fragile as the snowflakes outside, "you're killing me."

Morinaga folded his arms on the frosted windowsill and nestled his chin in between the thick fleece sweater where they intersected. With weary eyes, he directed his tactful gaze to the wintry landscape beyond the glass. He had to admit that he wasn't used to this kind of weather, growing up in Nerima where it barely snowed. It was a pleasant difference though, especially considering that it hadn't snowed the last time he senpai was away.

The timing was as convenient as he could have hoped for. Souichi and he had finally gotten some time off from university for the holidays and senpai wasn't exactly acting festive, though Morinaga hadn't expected him to in the first place. Because his family was quite scattered what with Tomoe in the states, Kanako and her grandmother in Japan and his father god knows where, they planned on staying home given Morinaga wasn't about to visit his family. He was content to spend his time with Souichi, he actually wouldn't have it any other way, but almost as soon as they'd taken their time off, Tomoe called.

The only reaction Mori remembered seeing from senpai wasn't the usual overprotective brotherly wrath that always followed news concerning Tomoe and his relationship with Kurokawa. He'd certainly braced himself for the overreaction his lover often took out on him but Souichi just sighed in defeat and informed him of the day senpai had supposedly been dreading: Tomoe's wedding. Kurokawa and he moved it from late spring to winter to make sure both sides of the family could attend. So just like that, without even the obligatory protest minus a 'dammit'or two, they boarded the plane to San Francisco.

At the ceremony, Morinaga could really only describe himself as jealous of Kurokawa. Not only was he marrying his lover but… well he'd fallen in love with the less violent of the Tatsumi brothers. Still, he knew Souichi wasn't as cold as he let on. He'd proven it after the wedding when his brother approached him, unable to get rid of the huge grin on his face.

"_I didn't think you would come," _he said.

"_Of course I came. Why wouldn't I?"_ he responded, sounding a bit insulted if you asked Morinaga.

"_You've always held a grudge against homos, especially Kurokawa."_

And then, to his surprise, he just frowned and said, _"Well… as long as you're happy."_

Still, no matter how much senpai might have wanted to accept the marriage, he couldn't really tolerate Kurokawa with ease so they stayed another night until Souichi started complaining. Even though Morinaga found Souichi's whining to be unbearably cute, he figured pleasing him would be even more rewarding so when he asked him where he wanted to stay until the end of their vacation, he replied with 'somewhere cooler'. Looking back on it now, Morinaga may have made a bit too drastic of a climate change from warm and humid to frigid but they both seemed to be happy with the location. Senpai had even said before: 'It's a country you can live in easily'. And, well Morinaga had obvious reasons for enjoying this place besides the weather and that was senpai's happiness. It was practically decided beforehand that they would visit Canada again.

That night here… it was special so it was only natural to make more memories here right?

A knock on the door interrupted the question and alerted him, accompanied by a familiar "Oi, Morinaga?"

"Ah, senpai!" he sprang up to the voice and fumbled with the item in his hand before he clumsily shoved it in his back pocket and reached for the door with shaky fingers.

"Mori-" Souichi's voice was cut short as the door swung open to reveal an abnormally jumpy kouhai.

"Oh you're back," Morinaga's features were painfully saintly as he scratched the back of his head.

"What are you up to?" Souichi drew back with an eyebrow quirked in suspicion and a slightly tighter grip on the groceries he held to his chest, willing to use them as a makeshift shield if need be.

"Me?" he pointed to himself nervously, the hesitance in his voice not exactly helping to prove his innocence, "Nothing?"

"You agreed to not try anything on this trip," he cut his eyes at him and inched a step ahead, reassuring Mori of his trust, until he simply shut the door behind him and pasted his back to the wall it in order to slither his way to the kitchen.

"I-I know that senpai! I just-"

"Don't plan anything perverted Morinaga," his tone was thick with warning as he placed some of the groceries in the fridge with an occasional glance over the shoulder.

Morinaga opted to ignore senpai's defensive onslaught and get on with his point, "Um… you're not busy tonight, are you?"

Souichi carried on with the groceries silently in stark contrast to the underlying nervous wreckage that was Morinaga as he toiled over the words he could only pray came out right. Twiddling his fingers, he proceeded; "Well I was kinda wondering if tonight… we could…" he trailed off.

"Yes?" he goaded.

"If we could stay in tonight?" he finished with a simper that made Souichi a little more cautious of any underlying intentions. When it came to Morinaga, it was always something innocent at first whether it is a movie, dinner, a night in, or even on one occasion, a trip to the library that always turned kinky. Morinaga would push and he would protest but like a lost puppy, he'd keep coming back. No matter how harsh Souichi got, his faithful colleague would recover and whisper sweet nothings in his ear until he finally decided to submit. Still, he didn't hate his kouhai; in fact, he'd begun to enjoy his company to an extent.

"Why?" he dragged the word out with skepticism.

"Why not?" Morinaga gave a nervous giggle as he furrowed his eyebrows together in what seemed like anxiety that was unsettling him in turn.

"Well… as long as you don't do anything perverted," Souichi purposely left a lingering accent on the last word to really convey the message, "then it's fine."

Morinaga heaved a deep sigh of what seemed to be an odd mixture of relief and regret though there was still a smile on his face.

"If that's all, I'll be back around 5 okay?" he was twisting a warm hat over his long hair when he looked back to the man.

"Where are you going?" the brunette inquired.

"I'm going to check on the progress of the culture in petri dish E," he informed.

Morinaga rolled his eyes and whined, "We're on vacation, senpai!"

"Work still needs to be done," he chided as he opened the door and stepped halfway out, "I'll see you in an hour so don't get worked up over nothing."

"Wait senpai!" Mori called out, earning a curious look from Souichi as he halted hs actions.

"_I love you."_

"I-" the kouhai stumbled over the rest of the statement. _Should I say it? But what if I put him in a foul mood?_

"Yes?" he questioned.

"Ah…" Morinaga looked down to his feet and abandoned the idea for now, "never mind. I'll see you."

"Okay then?" Souichi shut the door behind him, the evidence of his confusion hanging in the puzzled words.

Morinaga stared at the door longingly for what could have been minutes before heaving a deep sigh and tumbling to the kitchen tile in a pile of himself and fleece, "Really senpai," his whisper was barely there as he reached into the lining of his back pocket and removed the small velvet cube he really couldn't believe senpai hadn't noticed. Then again, groping and staring at back pockets was a task assigned to Morinaga more often than not. Still, he was glad he didn't discover the little treasure. Mori opened the miniature box with a flip of the finger to reveal the small, engraved silver ring resting among the sea of surrounding silk. Raking a hand through his hair, his fingers settled among the sepia locks and he rested his forehead in his palm before allowing a worried smile to erupt on his face at the sight of it.

"…You're killing me."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I looked it up. Same-sex marraige is very much legal in Canada.<strong>

**Anywho, I didn't really have the intention of going beyond a one-shot for this story but now I'm thinking I might continue it for another chapter or two. Review and let me know if I should or not :)**


	2. Act 2

**Disclamer- I, of course, own nothing from Koisuru Boukun.**

**(A/N) So basically, I got overexcited at the reviews I recieved for the first chapter and immediately began working on the next one. I don't know if it's rushed or it rambles but the next chapter is really when, in essence, everything happens so look forward to that. This should tide you over until I actually get my recommended amount of sleep for a day though. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"What?"<p>

Morinaga gave a sheepish smile unbeknownst to the voice over the phone as he set the other glass down on the table that he'd prepared oh so carefully for his senpai.

"Angel-kun! You're joking, right?" the tone was laced with surprise but he wouldn't jump to the conclusion that it was a negative type of shock. In contrast, he'd say it held more anticipation than anything else.

The prediction was proven correct as he virtually heard the man's beam through the speaker, "I get to be your best man, right?"

"Um, I haven't even asked him yet," Morinaga held the nape of his neck in anxiety as the conversation reminded him of the question that hung over his shoulders like a bittersweet cloud of impending doom.

Maybe telling Hiroto of his plans first might not have been the brightest idea. He loved his friend to pieces but the ability to keep a secret was not one of his stronger suits. _What if senpai were to say no? Oh god._ Morinaga sat down and furrowed his eyebrows in a cold sweat as he thought about the possibility no matter how much he didn't desire to. He might distance himself and move out or stop talking to him or even get a new lab assistant. And to make it worse, Hiroto definitely would have told the entire bar that 'Angel-kun' was already engaged. He'd never live the humiliation down.

"… so don't tell anybody about this okay?" he added in a dispirited hope that he'd keep it to himself.

"No problem. But when he says yes, I call being your best man!" the man completely blew off Mori's warning. Hiroto never seemed to have the best attention span either.

"Okay. _If _he says yes, you can be my best man," he decided to clear the issue that blocked Hiroto's forethought all at once, earning a small 'yes!' over the line.

Morinaga let his head rest in his palm as he sat down and observed the table he'd decorated for his dinner with Souichi with an unsettled sigh, "You really think he'll consider it?"

"You are too nice Angel-kun! Don't worry so much, nobody can refuse a saint," the flattering words didn't exactly ease his nerves like they should've and he was wondering if anything beside the word 'yes' falling from senpai's lips even could at this point.

"Thanks Hiroto. Wish me luck," he set his hand back on the opposite elbow, crossing his arms as he gazed out the pearly view the window presented, "I'm gonna need it."

"I'll pray for you," his friend cheered through the line, making him smile a bit, knowing that someone was supporting him even if they were halfway across the world. At the click, he set down the phone and gazed at the food in hopes that it would impress senpai.

On cue, a knock sounded against the wood door that scared the wits out of a deeply contemplative Morinaga who was now recovering from a momentary lapse in his heartbeat.

"Coming," he fumbled over his own limbs and somehow out of the chair to answer the door, meeting a familiar face, "Welcome home senpai," he managed to keep his voice steady. It was rewarded with a small yet heart-melting smile.

"Morinaga…" his voice trailed off along with the smle, looking past him and to the table, "did you make all of that?"

"Um… yeah?"

"Why would you go through so much trouble? I brought home easy dinners earlier today," Souichi closed the door behind him and began removing his coat, earning a flat expression from his kouhai.

"I just felt like making a good dinner…" he shrugged coyly.

"Is that so?" Souichi scrutinized him with cautious eyes.

"Ah," Morinaga sighed and took his coat to hang it up, "you have no faith in me, senpai."

Souichi shook off the comment and sized up the meal with a quirk of the eyebrow. He really couldn't testify that Morinaga wouldn't do something like this out of impulsive kindness. That had always been his modus operandi but still; he had the feeling that this was bigger than just dinner. His assistant had been, and still is, skittish all day for some reason he wouldn't reveal. It was very unlike Morinaga to hide something. All in all, he wasn't acting like himself. As Souichi watched him sit down at the table and give him a diffident gesture to join, some nerve in the back of his mind went off.

"Senpai… are you feeling okay?" he asked the man who stood by the door with an irritated expression.

"What's wrong, Morinaga?" he retorted with a direct question to try and get a direct answer.

"Me?" he cocked his head and pointed to himself obliviously, "I'm okay."

"Morinaga…" Souichi's tone became low and threatening, taking the term tough love too literally. The kouhai had really wanted to attempt to talk to him over dinner but the worst he anticipated was becoming a reality.

"Um… well, you see… I- well I… kind of," Mori floundered to find a complete sentence within his throat all while senpai stared him down expectantly. He scratched the back of his head nervously. God, it had never been so hard to talk to senpai. Not even when he confessed to him.

"Just tell me what's going on," Souichi emphasized the statement as if it were the simplest thing to accomplish, and it would have been if not for senpai's eyes silently criticizing every fidget and fiddle his fingers performed and the tiny velvet box burning a hole through his pocket.

"I can't…" he finally sputtered.

"What do you mean you can't?" Tatsumi stiffened and a slow panic began to rise in the pit of his stomach.

"I- I mean," Morinaga stuttered, trying to make it sound less intense than it was and succeeding in doing the exact opposite. He raised a hand to his head, concluding that if he couldn't raise the question that the box in his pocket demanded without senpai on edge, he may as well do it now, "Can I show you?"

"Wait wh-" Souichi was interrupted as Mori sprung up from his chair and grabbed his wrist, resulting in a jerk from the older man, "Morinaga!"

"Morinaga, what the hell are you do-" his eyes went wide at the force the younger exerted to hold him somewhat still, his expression reading every trace of rebellion against it, "Let go!"

The brunette overrode the protest as he twisted the doorknob open and pulled his lover through the doorway and across the hall.

"Tell me where we're going dammit!" he shouted at the mess of dark hair and desperation in front of him. Morinaga gave little thought to how livid and confused Souichi was, living up to his worst expectations so far.

"Just wait a moment senpai," the younger of the pair continued to drag him up the stairs until they finally reached a door, where Souichi promptly pulled free of his grasp and shot him a look on the borderline of bewilderment and hostility, as if mentally asking him where he summoned his nerve.

Morinaga hoped to god that this would be good enough to turn him around.

* * *

><p><strong>I really suck at creative ways to propose (granted I haven't proposed to anyone before) so don't expect anything extremely extravagant. Besides, I feel that Mori would put more thought than money into it anyway.<strong>

**Reviews are my fuel :)**


	3. Act 3

**Disclaimer- Takanaga owns everything from Koisuru Boukun including the magnificence that is Souichi and Tetsuhiro.**

**(A/N) I just can't stop writing chapters about these two, it's way too fun! So here's the moment of truth. I won't suspend you from the proposal with my flimsy author's notes any longer.**

* * *

><p>Morinaga pushed the door open, the chilled breeze cooling Souichi's temper and revealing the snow blanketed roof under the stars that hung low in the inky sky. Now that the ivory flakes were falling from the sky and senpai was staring at him with suspicious anticipation, the reality of the situation struck him and dealt a sinking blow to his chest, his heart falling to the pit of his stomach. He made his best attempt to dispel his anxiety with a sharp exhale into the cold night.<p>

"Senpai…" he whispered shakily, "I want to show you something."

"Yeah?" his voice was hesitant at what he could expect from Morinaga but something in his eyes, his smile, his demeanor told Souichi that his intentions were pure.

"Trust me, okay?" Mori gave a nervous chuckle before falling in step behind the man and placing his hands over his eyes which earned a startled jolt. Souichi instinctually grabbed at his hands but was interrupted by a soft voice in his ear.

"Please trust me," he breathed into his senpai's ear, melting his rigidity and causing his hands to drop to Morinaga's elbows so he didn't lose balance. With the assurance, Morinaga inched his leg forward, urging Tatsumi to follow suit. He did so, the two repeating the pattern until their pace fell in a rhythm of call and response, ending with Souichi's near the edge of the roof.

The brunette gave a faltering chuckle and began to pull his body from his senpai's, hands still in place while Souichi shivered at the loss of intimate warmth, "Don't hit me, okay?"

The kouhai took his hands from his eyes and hung a bit farther behind, leaving his senpai to stare out at the expanse of pine with a puzzled look. Tatsumi turned to the younger in anticipation for whatever had made the brunette so nervous and eager to show him but when he opened his mouth to question it, Morinaga just pointed downwards. With a wavering resolve, Souichi decided to peer over the side of the roof.

His breath hitched at the sight he was met with.

"M-Morinaga…" he stiffened, "what…"

In the snow bank below were freshly made tracks that spelled out in frozen letters: Marry Me Senpai.

Souichi's stomach dropped to the soles of his feet as he backed away from the edge of the building with a sharp breath and a single blink. His head should have been racing with protests but there was nothing there. Every wisp of a thought was as blank as his ability to form a sentence. A long reticence fluttered by before Souichi could even manage a word.

"Morinaga!" he snapped back around, spitting his name as if it were a curse. But whatever else was on the tip of his tongue vanished as he focused on the kouhai before him, on one knee with that foolishly fragile grin.

He only managed a stunned stare.

"I know that you want to say no," Morinaga lowered his stare so that only the snowflakes that stuck to his eyelashes were visible, "but just hear me out."

He took a deep breath before steadying himself and continuing, "I love you senpai. I have from the first time I saw you… but I never expected us to come this far. It's taken time and some collateral damage," he paused with a smile, "You know, you're tougher than you look."

Morinaga's face straightened again, as if he was focused so intently that if he were to be interrupted, his pride wouldn't recover, "But the years it's taken to get us here fly by like minutes when I'm with you. I never thought I'd fall so hard that I wouldn't know what to do with myself sometimes."

Morinaga raised his head again to meet senpai's confused pools of amber and took Souichi's hand in his own unsteady one, causing a touch of rose to bloom on his face, "It was only recently… that I gave some serious thought to the future. I know that I'll never truly understand how you feel about me but I know how I feel about you without a doubt. Senpai…" he paused with gravity and conviction in his eyes, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"So," Morinaga released his hand to reach into his back pocket, his hand emerging with a small velvet cube. With a timid chuckle, he flipped it open to reveal a thin silver band surrounded by ebony silk and presented it to Souichi, "will you marry me, senpai?"

The older stood with what he knew to be the most dumbstruck look he'd ever worn on his face because never, in all his years, had Souichi seen someone so earnest and terrified at the same time. Somehow finding his voice, he drew back defensively with the rose on his cheeks intensifying to a shade of scarlet, "D-Do you even know what you're asking Morinaga?"

"I asked you to marry me," he stared into Souichi's eyes with resolve.

Souichi stiffened and retorted in defense immediately, "We can't!"

"Why not?" Morinaga's eyes remained resolute though his heart had dropped at the outburst.

"We're men! We can't!"

"Gay marriage is legal in Canada."

"We don't live here idiot! It's not legal in Japan!"

"After I turned down the job offer, Professor Fukushima wanted me to at least further my research here after this year's term is over. And you have a senpai whose research is similar to yours here, right?"

"T-That has nothing to do with marriage!"

"It does."

"What would your parents think?"

"I haven't talked to them in years."

"What would _my_ family think?"

"I don't think they would have a problem with it. Everybody has given their blessings to Tomoe and Kurokawa."

"Well, it's too big of a change for me!"

"We already live together."

"I'll never be able to have children."

"We could always adopt."

"But what about-"

"Senpai!" Morinaga finally cut his volley of excuses off, "Look at me."

Souichi hesitantly turned his head back to his lover's bronze eyes, silently pleading him to stop making useless observations. It was frightening to really focus on him, to be really serious about this.

"Now close your eyes," he requested quietly. Souichi obeyed, shutting out the surrounding stars and the intensity of his kouhai's eyes. He felt only the snowflakes falling and the resonance of Tetsuhiro's soft voice in his ears.

"I want you to imagine your life 50 years from now."

He did as he was told, Morinaga allowing a short yet heavy silence to go by so that his senpai could fully picture it. Another moment passed before a smile broke out on Souichi's face.

"What do you see?" Morinaga smiled as well.

He paused to shake his head with a grin, "Oh god, we're so old."

"We?"

Tatsumi froze, grin fading, and acknowledged that with heavy realization, "We," he confirmed.

"Am I there?" Morinaga questioned, bringing senpai's hand to his mouth.

"Yes."

Mori looked up to his closed eyes with hope so fragile that it could have easily shattered under the solemnity of the moment. It was like nothing they'd experienced, "…Are we together?"

Souichi's voice wavered, "…Yes."

"Senpai, I could do my best to make that future happen," Morinaga's promise held pure sincerity as he pressed his forehead to Tatsumi's hand, making his eyes flutter open in the process, "but I need to know if you're ready to take that step with me… because I can't do it by myself," Mori looked up at his senpai once more, his amber eyes vulnerable.

"Can you take that step with me?" he asked.

Another agonizing silence crept by while senpai tried to look everywhere but directly at Mori and expectantly failed. It was impossible to escape the ultimatum, its consequences twisting around in Souichi's mind,"You-" his voice trembled as he spoke, "You ask like it's so simple."

"I'll ask again," Morinaga captured his eyes again and patiently stared up to him, "Senpai, will you marry me?"

"I…" he trailed off with his head down.

"Senpai, please look at me."

Souichi obeyed and gazed back into Mori's golden discs; they seemed to melt one of the two answers away completely. He took a deep breath and intertwined his fingers with Morinaga's, earning wide eyes.

"Yes."

Morinaga froze in place, "Y-Yes? Senpai… did you say yes?" the words that managed to escape his mouth were staccato and filled with disbelief.

The blush returned to Souichi's face and he covered his mouth with his free hand as he realized his answer, "Don't make me say it again."

Morinaga abandoned the ring box in the snow and shot up to Souichi's level, taking half a moment to stare into his eyes before drawing his chin upwards with a finger and pulling him into a deep kiss, the other hand curling around Souichi's waist and pulling him as close as intimately possible. And nothing felt better to Morinaga in this moment than the knowledge that for the first time, senpai was returning the kiss just as earnestly as Morinaga was giving it and he wasn't making any more excuses as to why that was. He just wordlessly accepted him in every way a person could be accepted.

Morinaga only dared to draw back when they were both gasping for air, bending down to pluck the velveteen box from the snow and opening it again to remove the ring. He slid the thin silver band onto his finger and brought his hand closer to his face, kissing him briefly once more before doing the same to the finger that the ring encircled.

"I love you," the brunette declared with a smile that spread ear to ear before brushing his lips along Souichi's jawline, causing him to shiver in his arms.

"We're still outside Morinaga," Souichi turned his head away from Mori with crimson cheeks.

"Would you like to take this inside senpai?" his voice was but a breath in Souichi's ear, sending goosebumps down his body.

"You… get a thrill from embarrassing me don't you?" he dodged to the question with another as Morinaga smiled against his neck.

"Not at all," he lied, "but I can't hold back unless you tell me. Senpai… if you don't want it, you have to say so now," he presented Souichi with the choice as his fingers danced on his stomach.

A long silence passed to answer his question, coaxing a grin from Morinaga. He took Souichi's hand, running a finger along the smooth band that now circled his finger and lead him back to the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, the honeymoon stage :) I kind of wanted to end this in fluff but really... what would a Koisuru Boukun fic be without one lemon, right?<strong>

**I actually thought about having senpai refuse but I just couldn't break Mori's heart like that! They deserve a happy ending. Besides, it's about time he came to terms with loving Morinaga anyway.**

**Words of encouragement for a review whore?**


	4. Act 4

**Disclaimer- I have no affiliation with Koisuru Boukun.**

**(A/N) My readers should be proud of me. Why you ask? Because it's 3:57 A.M here -_-**

**Anyway, here's the fourth and final chapter: your lemon and conclusion. I'll preach at you once you finish it.**

* * *

><p>The moment Morinaga led Souichi back to their room, it all happened at once: Mori's arms on either side of him and the door slamming shut as he leaned onto it, Tatsumi trapped against the wood. He found it strange that he hadn't backed away to try and escape Morinaga but he just didn't want their neighbor's to hear the brunt of what was to come. He knew for a fact that Morinaga wouldn't hold back and when he didn't, Souichi tended to be very verbal about it. It wasn't something he could help.<p>

He was brought back to reality when the brunette pressed his forehead to his with blissful bronze eyes, savoring the moment. Unthinking, his senpai brought a hand to his face with an expression entirely new to the brunette's eyes, "Morinaga?"

At the gesture, a slight blush colored Mori's cheeks. An affectionate grin erupted on his face as he cupped his hand around senpai's jaw before pulling him into a deep kiss. Souichi barely had an inkling of control over his actions as he fell victim to his kouhai's sensual advances, anything tangible consisting of greedy hands and soft kisses and satisfied panting he could distantly hear escaping his mouth. Morinaga swept his fingers across Souichi's chin and allowed them to travel down his neck as he smiled into his ear.

"Senpai," he breathed before capturing Souichi's mouth in another brief kiss only to move further down to his collarbone, unfastening a button in the process. Souichi trembled under Morinaga's skillful hands. He knew all too well how to work every nerve, sending shivers down his spine.

Down further, loosening another button with another kiss.

A heavy breath left Souichi's throat that he intended to keep unheard and hung in the air.

Further down. Another button, another kiss.

"Morinaga," Souichi panted and Morinaga expectantly opted not to answer with words but rather soft, hot kisses around his bellybutton, "the… bed."

Morinaga planted a final kiss on his stomach and rose up to senpai's level, dragging his finger with him so agonizingly slow that Souichi bit his lip to hold back a moan. Bringing his hands to his face, the younger kissed him long and hard. It was a dizzying sensation, one that cleared Souichi's thoughts completely. He didn't notice the exact moment that Morinaga began laying him down on the sheets as if he were dealing with the most precious object he'd touched.

For a brief moment, his kouhai's touch left him, coaxing Souichi's eyelids to flutter open. He was met with Morinaga's lustful stare as he tossed aside his own shirt and bent back down to open Souichi's with a swift movement. Mori's fingers danced lightly over his abdomen, transforming what would normally be a tickling sensation into a pleasurable one.

"Senpai, do you like this?" suddenly Morinaga's hands swept up to his senpai's chest and circled his nipple gingerly, earning a sharp breath.

_Idiot! _How could he expect Souichi to reply through the gasp he absolutely knew would accompany the action at this point? Morinaga took far too much pleasure in teasing him, not that it didn't feel good. It just seemed unreasonable to request his answers throughout.

Morinaga grinned as his fingers began to tweak the sensitive spot, not waiting to hear a response before dipping his tongue from his mouth and letting it rove across senpai's torso. Souichi's desperate whimper was his only reply as his face became flushed and his heartbeat intensified.

Morinaga tongue traveled lower until presented with the barrier of his pants and bit down on the zipper, pulling it down along with where his intentions were headed. Morinaga used one free hand to slide the bothersome pants down Souichi's legs, revealing the evidence of his arousal through the boxers.

Morinaga pulled them off, running his tongue over Souichi's hip bones and relishing in the heavy breath that accompanied. Releasing an erotic groan, he twisted in Morinaga's arms even though it didn't affect his grip and before he had the time to grasp what happened, his tongue was down by his groin. He sat up with wide eyes to meet his affectionate aggressor.

"M-Mori-" Souichi was cut off by his own yelp when he felt Mori's tongue drag up his member, circling the head before he took all of him in his mouth.

"Ah!" he threw his head back with an abrupt gasp at the warm feeling building deep within himself. Morinaga went deeper and received the sound of another desperate gasp and the sight of his fingers digging into his sheets. Fingers he wanted on his back.

"Ah! I'm-" as he felt his orgasm building, Souichi grabbed at the closest thing, which had happened to be Morinaga's arm, steadying the man underneath him a bit by holding his sides. To respond, Mori immediately released his mouth's hold on his lover in denial, earning a frustrated curse from the other. He knew that it would piss him off, but it would be worth it in the end.

"Dammit! Why?" Souichi groaned at his release's refusal, distantly hearing a zipper being undone.

Mori leaned into the crook of his neck as he ran a hand up his chest and let it trace patterns along his collarbone. To help diffuse his senpai's frustration, he nibbled on Souichi's ear, earning a little gasp and achieving his goal. Tatsumi placed a hand on Morinaga's shoulder as he continued to plant a trail of butterfly kisses along his neck. Mori returned the gesture, only continuing to tug at the shirt draped around the body he desperately wanted to touch every inch of.

"Um… senpai?" his voice was a little hesitant as he pulled the last bit of clothing from his partner. He was answered with a lustful stare that set the blood in his veins on fire.

"Yeah?" he breathed, brushing his fingers along his shoulder.

"Would you like to try something different today?" he smiled at Souichi, whom eyed him suspiciously.

"How different?" he asked in a somewhat shaky voice. He had a right to be nervous, even when his kouhai was in this generous of a mood.

"Well," Morinaga lifted Souichi up to straddle him and took his place on the bed, watching him flush scarlet at being on top of the brunette. He chuckled at senpai's stunned expression and brought a hand to his face, pulling the glasses from his eyes, "it's a little different. But I think you'll like it senpai."

"I-"

Morinaga silenced him with a kiss, raking a hand through his sandy hair and snapping the flimsy band that held it in a ponytail in the process. With a contented sigh, Mori broke from the kiss and intertwined his fingers with senpai's they way he'd done to him on the roof. He sat up a bit against the headboard and quickly wet his fingers before reaching underneath where their bodies met and circling his lover's entrance, being rewarded with a sharp gasp.

Pushing one of his fingers in, Morinaga focused intently on Souichi's face. He was beautiful; eyes screwed shut in concentration, pleasure curving his brows upward, and the resistance of the urge to moan causing him to bite his lip. Morinaga added another finger and his expression broke down further, refusing to let himself cry out just yet. By this time, Mori had scissored his finger's enough to sufficiently loosen him. He withdrew his fingers and let Souichi exhale for a few fleeting moments before positioning himself underneath him.

Morinaga had been ready to ask him if he was ready…that was before senpai draped his arms around the brunettes shoulders and breathed his name, bangs falling in front of his face to frame his lustful gaze. It was simply too much for him to handle. Before he could drown in his own desire, Morinaga grabbed Souichi's sides and pushed their hips together, pulling his lover down on to his arousal.

"Ahh!" senpai's fingers immediately dug into his shoulders as he threw his head back, eyes squeezing shut and entire body tensing around the brunette.

Morinaga let out a shaky moan at the tightness gripping him after waiting too long for the amazing sensation, "I-I'm sorry senpai. I just… couldn't stop myself," he lowered his head into base of Souichi's neck in apology.

"No. It's… fine," he breathed before laying a hand on Mori's shocked face, eyes lowering.

"You're okay? Can you still mo-Ngh!" Morinaga's concern was cut off as he felt senpai shifting in his lap, wincing at the pleasure it provided.

Souichi allowed one hand to rest on Morinaga's chest while the other remained on his leg to steady himself on the new surface, certainly more unstable than the bed. He moved slowly at first, taking advantage of the situation where Mori would allow him go at his own, slower pace, though… senpai glanced at Morinaga, breathing heavily and now holding fast to his hips with content eyes… it didn't seem as if he was complaining.

"Senpai…" he leaned forward and trailed his tongue across Souichi's chest and eventually settled on his nipple, his free hand trailing down to the proof of his lover's excitement. Stroking him there, Mori was pleased to hear a loud moan.

"Ahh!" he whimpered as the grinding made his head go numb and lose focus, "I can't!"

Souichi threw his head back at the sensation and found himself unable to calm down. His hips were moving on their own. Increasing the speed at which they begged for Morinaga, faster and faster, but it wasn't enough to satiate this sudden pool of sexual need that had burst within Souichi's groin. The fact of the matter was that his hips weren't fast enough to douse the fire in his stomach and his mind wasn't clear enough to find an easier way to move faster. He needed Morinaga to take the initiative.

Sensing Souichi's desperation, the brunette held on to his lover's hips and guided him, "Senpai," he panted, still taking in the lust apparent in the other's expression, "Do you want me to take over?"

His pace slowed at the words and his fingers slid down Mori's chest, "Yeah…"

In a moment of mutual need, Morinaga flipped him back on to the sheets with a dull creak from the bed and kissed him as hard as he could manage at the moment. Pressing their foreheads together, Morinaga reclaimed the initiative and thrust back into him, again and again, so hard that Souichi's fingertips dug into his shoulders. He sped up the pace faster than it was before to compensate for what senpai couldn't quite reach on top. Morinaga wanted to make this encounter an incredible one, wanted to make this night unforgettable.

"Senpai…" when one of Tatsumi's hands travelled up into the mess of ebony hair and gave a gentle tug, a sudden trail of fire ran up his spine and he knew he was close, "I'm gonna…" the words went unheard in the sea of senpai's irresistible moans and gasps that were only sending his kouhai closer to the edge.

"Morinaga!" Souichi finally gave in to the overpowering waves of ecstasy and dragged his fingernails down Morinaga's back, toes curling, voice trembling, teeth clenching, body arching as he finally reached his peak, flashes of white running across his eyelids at the mind blowing release.

With Souichi's apex, left the last bit of Mori's resistance. He lowered his head into senpai's neck and with a deep groan, came so hard that he felt like he was going to lose consciousness.

Like puppets cut from their strings, they collapsed in relief, laying amongst the wrecked sheets in a pile of clumsy limbs; sweating, gasping for air, their bodies recovering from the pleasurable ache for god knows how long before Morinaga regained enough breath for a statement Souichi had already heard countless times, "I love you, senpai," he whispered.

Souichi lowered his eyes during the plausible silence before bringing Morinaga's face to his, a bit amused at the childishly excited expression that graced his features whenever he was touched by him (excluding the blows he received when he got too bold). Mori shot him a huge grin before Tatsumi interrupted it with a kiss, brief but full of unspoken feelings. When he released his kouhai, his grin had faded and his face suddenly held what he couldn't express through words. And before either of them knew who engaged it, they were locked in another kiss, more slow and deliberate this time; there was no lust or force, simply lips on lips to convey what language couldn't. When they pulled apart, Souichi fell back on the sheets and silently stared at the ceiling for a moment before bringing his hands to his face, rolling on to his side, and laughing as if he'd just seen some unexplainable feat, woke up from a baffling dream, or just been told an extravagant lie.

"Oh my god, we're getting married…"

Somehow, verbalizing it made it real. And as soon as the words left his mouth, as soon as it was tangible, Souichi felt a great burden lifted off of his shoulders, like he was finally able to breathe and found it strange that he had never felt so light, even though Morinaga had taken it upon himself to wrap his arms around Souichi's front and press their bodies together. He didn't mind, though, as Mori was placing soft kisses along his neck and back. He held his left hand out in front of him, staring at the silver band that now encircled his ring finger.

"Do you like it?" a happy voice in his ear interrupted his thoughts.

"Well… sure…" he mumbled, a touch of rose appearing on his face.

"I'm glad," Souichi could hear the smile in his tone, "but that reminds me, senpai… Where do you want to go for our honeymoon?"

The man's body stiffened in Morinaga's arms at the thought, "We still need to finish a year of university in Japan," he turned to face the kouhai who had nothing but a naïve smile on his face, "Don't get ahead of yourself, Morinaga!"

The brunette just laughed and kissed his cheek, "You might want to start calling me Tetsuhiro now that Morinaga will be your last name too."

"Bastard! Who said I would take your name?" Souichi's blush brightened as he turned away again.

"Eh?" Mori's face was an odd cross between a pout and surprise, "but senpai!"

As Morinaga clutched onto his back with pathetic whines and complaints, Souichi glanced back at his ring and finally began to comprehend what Tomoe had told him years ago.

_These days, I often find myself thinking I'm glad it turned out like this._

Souichi closed his eyes and tried to drown out the presence of the pitiful Morinaga while basking in it all the same with a small smile.

Somehow, he couldn't picture it any other way…

* * *

><p><strong>Haha! Bet you thought Souichi was going to be seme for a second didn't you? Sorry, I enjoy being a tease.<strong>

**All jokes aside, I had soooo much fun writing this. Much more than I thought and I'm really glad if any of you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed thinking up this sea of fluff in lemon in my head. Thanks a heap to the reviewers so far and to any future reviewers as well. For now, I have other fanfics to finish but I just may have to come back to this fandom soon :)**


	5. Author's Request

**(A/N) Hey guys, it's been a while but I've decided to add an epilogue to this story so I wanted to ask you if you would rather see Morinaga and Souichi's wedding and wedding night ****or**** Morinaga's first birthday after they've married and are living as newlyweds (may or may not include smuttiness). I want to let you decide so it'd be awesome if you let me know in a review or PM which one you're more interested in. I also edited the last two chapters a bit. They're much less choppy but a little more sappy lol. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
